Conventionally, an apparatus for controlling a hybrid construction machine system performs a control operation of charging and discharging electric energy and a state monitoring operation of SOC (State of Charge) by a controller, for instance, in dependence on an energy storage device-only controller (BMS/CMU) so as to control an energy storage device.
In addition, the conventional control apparatus of the hybrid construction machine system performs a control operation by receiving a feedback signal indicative of voltage, current, temperature, or the like of the energy storage device through a communication with a hybrid controller. However, such a conventional control apparatus entails a problem in that since it is less associated with either an operation of an actuator or a work in a situation that is not predicted by a user of the hybrid construction machine, a work time is delayed and damage or danger is caused to an operator and a work environment due to the operation stop of the construction machine caused by an extreme measure called a “system shutdown” in a situation where either the operation of the actuator or the work in the unpredicted situation are not taken into consideration during the development of the control apparatus.
Further, the conventional control apparatus involves a problem in that the time required to restore the system is extended.